


When You're Ready

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"If you're still doing BL promots could you do some modern au fluff with Rhys/Axton? Like it's early in the relationship, Rhys is still getting over the affects of an asshole ex (not saying it's Jack but ya'know >.>) and Axton is trying his best to be sweet and supportive."-sailorfuckthisshit





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorfuckthisshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfuckthisshit/gifts).



Axton knew the guy Rhys had dated prior to him hadn't treated him well. The other man had never overtly said so. But it was in his eyes whenever his ex came up in conversation, in the hesitant turn of the head, and the small frown that twisted his lips.

So Axton did his best to avoid the subject coming up. It seemed like the simplest method of dealing with the topic, at least until their relationship wasn't quite so new.

It was the third time Axton had stayed over at the man's apartment that he became concerned. He woke to Rhys tossing and turning in his sleep, forehead slick with sweat.

"Rhys," he nudged the man's shoulder, "come on sweetheart, wake up you're having a nightmare."

The man jolted awake with a soft whimper and then rapidly backed into the corner of the bed breathing harsh, eyes unfocused.

“Rhys,” he tried again reaching out one hand, the smaller man snapped as he got close, flailing out with his arm and catching Axton in the head. Moments after the strike brown eyes widened with guilt as the smaller man finally entirely woke up.

"Sorry," the small voice didn't suit him, normally Rhys was loud, talkative, and gregarious. This suddenly quiet and hesitant man who’d curled himself in a corner set off warning bells.

The cold trickle of realization slid down Axton's spine, "it’s fine honey, I’m fine, you barely touched me,” the blond frowned trying to decide how to phrase his question, “look you don't have to answer me, but your ex, the one you always avoid talking about, was he abusive?"

Rhys' eyes took on a far away look as if he was contemplating something, then finally, "it went both ways, neither of us were good to the other."

Axton had his doubts that it was as equal as Rhys’ was implying if the man was this shaken up from it, but in his experience you couldn’t just tell a person that sort of thing, so instead, "did you want to talk about it?"

For a moment Axton thought he was going to get shut down immediately, and then the slim man ran a hand through his hair, "you won't like it. Might not like me if you knew all the details."

"Unless you're about to tell me you castrate all the guys you date you're probably in the clear," the muscular man winked and was pleased at the small chuckle it evoked from Rhys.

"Alright, you know who Jack Lawrence is right?"

"No way," Axton gaped, "you dated that douche-bag?"

An uncomfortable look filled the smaller man's eyes, "yeah, yeah I did."

"Hey, I'm not judging you honey, if I didn't know better he'd seem like a great catch,” the blond shook his head, “it just explains so much."

Rhys sighed, "I should have known better, I met him at a party when Atlas and Hyperion were working on a project together, I'd just moved to New York, I had no idea the CEO of the other company had been hitting me all night, he just seemed nice. When I found out who he was, I thought all the rumours must be lies. And he was great, until he wasn't."

"I've heard the stories," Axton's lips formed a grim line, Hyperion was the one corporation he flat out refused to take security jobs for, in no small part because of their temperamental borderline insane CEO.

"I don't know if I'm ready to you know, talk about all of that in detail," Rhys wrapped his arms around his knees.

"That's fine,” he wouldn’t pressure him, he was never going to be that guy, “how about instead you and me go curl up on the couch and watch a movie?"

Obviously slightly more comfortable with this line of thought the man nodded and smiled, "yeah, that would be nice."

"Mmm. And maybe hot cider?"

Rhys smiled, "you're too nice to me."

Snorting Axton leaned forward to press a kiss to the younger man's temple on his way out of the bed, "just you wait darling, I'm a pro at being nice."

Rhys followed smiling wryly, "they give you a licence for that?"

"Damn straight," Axton grinned, "come on sweetheart, what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about Return of the Jedi?"

"That's uhm Star Wars right?" the blond man asked following his boyfriend into the kitchen.

Freezing on the spot Rhys turned to raise an eyebrow, "you've never seen Star Wars? Blasphemy!"

"Well we can watch this Jedi one now then," Axton suggested smiling as the thinner man visibly regained his swagger.

Rhys gasped and placed one hand on his hip clearly offended, "you can't start with Jedi you heathen, we're watching A New Hope and then we're marathoning the rest even if it means calling in sick tomorrow."

Holding up his hands in surrender Axton headed towards the kitchen to get the kettle started, “I can bring the cider in if you want to set the movie up.”

“I’d rather stay in here if you don’t mind,” Rhys hesitantly stepped closer.

Gently wrapping one arm around the other man Axton pressed soft kisses across his nose, “I never mind your company.”

Once they’d finished making hot cider Axton lounged across the couch while Rhys put the Blu-ray in.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" the brunette man demanded upon turning around."

"I was thinking you could just lay on top of me, but I can move."

"No," Rhys spoke softly, "no, that sounds nice, although we might risk spilling the cider."

“Worth it.”

Rhys dozed off curled against Axton's chest to the sound of blaster fire and lightsabers, half finished hot cider left abandoned on the coffee table.

Watching the man finally settle into a relaxed sleep, Axton smiled at him fondly; whenever Rhys was ready to talk, he would be there for him, and until then he would marathon whatever nerdy sci-fi movies his boyfriend wanted.

Besides, this Star Wars thing wasn't half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to do this prompt justice. I had to research Axton (I played BL2 as Gaige and my friends played Maya & Kreig) so hopefully this actually came off okay. 
> 
> It's also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160761088933/if-youre-still-doing-bl-promots-could-you-do-some).
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt if you have one [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/160573238583/if-youre-bored-send-me-an-ask-with-a-borderlands).
> 
> Please shoot me a comment if you've got the time! ❤


End file.
